midsomer_murders_againfandomcom-20200216-history
CS-16th November 2016
Kate celebrates her birthday. Eileen wonders if Pat is keeping something from her. Tracy suspects that Ken's mystery visitor is trying to recruit him to a cult. Michaelgoes to inspect the development but is seen off by Vinny's guard dogs. David and Sarah tell Gail about Gary. Gail is disappointed in Sarah but Sarah tells her she needs a relationship that isn't based on a lie. Anna hides in her flat, not yet ready to face the world. Faye confronts Craig about the "threat" he issued to Seb. He's amazed when she says that Seb is the only good thing in her life. Sarah asks Gary if he still loves her and asks her not to punish her for what David did. He asks for time to think. A Jaguar pulls up outside the Kabin from which Adam emerges. Strolling into the factory, he pours himself a glass of whisky and raises a toast to his dad. Gemma hasn't won the Good Samaritan Award but she is invited to the ceremony on Monday, where Peter Andre will be singing. Eileen decides to take the day off work to go and surprised to find that Pat has already done so. Michael tells Eileen what he overheard from Pat word-for-word, exacerbating her suspicions. Johnny and Aidan find Adam in the factory office and send him packing. Aidan is peeved when he flirts with Eva on his way out. Kirk learns that Maria has been charged with Caz's murder. Peter and Tracy are happy to see Adam and impressed when he drives them to the hospital in the Jag. Pat accidentally leaves his phone in the cafe. Faye picks it up and pockets it. Eileen demands an explanation from Pat about the holiday he booked on her behalf. He explains that he was going to suggest a day's shopping in London on Monday and plays dumb when she asks if Mexico means anything to him. Pat leaves when it becomes clear that Tim is eavesdropping. Peter and Tracy hope that, with Adam there, Ken will agree to see them, but he still refuses them admittance. Tracy barges in anyway and finds a man reading to Ken. He tells the Barlows that he's Ken's son Daniel Osbourne. Tim tells Michael that Pat may be hiding something in his rucksack, based on what he heard earlier. Gary makes up with Sarah. Michael questions Pat about the rucksack in front of everyone in the Rovers. To his amazement, Pat opens the bag and removes his "secret" - an engagement ring - and asks Eileen to marry him. Characters: Aidan Connor ' '''Kate Connor ' 'Johnny Connor ' 'Eva Price ' '''Kirk Sutherland Pat Phelan ' '''Eileen Grimshaw ' '''Michael Rodwell Tim Metcalfe ' '''Gary Windass ' 'Anna Windass ' 'Faye Windass ' 'Kevin Webster ' 'David Platt ' 'Sarah Platt ' 'Gail Rodwell ' 'Ken Barlow ' 'Peter Barlow ' '''Tracy Barlow Daniel Osbourne-Rob Mallard ' '''Adam Barlow ' '''Mike Baldwin-Dead Craig Tinker ''' '''Fiz Stape Rita Tanner ' '''Izzy Armstrong ' 'Sally Metcalfe ' 'Sean Tully ' 'Mary Taylor ' 'Seb Franklin ' 'Vinny Ashford ' '''Nurse Notes 'Return of Daniel Osbourne since 8th June 2007 with Rob Mallard taking over the role from Dominic Holmes ' & Return of 'Adam Barlow since 20th April 2007 '